Aqans Cookiecutter Beam!
Aqans Cookie Cutter Beam! episode 10 of DBTNG Narrator:Trunks is holding up just fine against the sinister Aqan! However, Aqan is beginning to power up! Can Trunks hold up long enough? Trunks: (BUSY CLASHING WITH AQAN) Dang, your really good. But, as always, you must DIE!!! (KICKS AQAN INTO A CLIFF) Trunks:BIG TREE CANNON! (AQAN EMERGES FROM THE MOUNTAIN, AND DODGES THE BEAM) Aqan:Fool! Trunks:Your'e calling ME a fool? Your the one supressing against me. Aqan:Really? (GETS INTO A FIGHTING STANCE) I admit i'm supressing, but if you want hard-mode, i'll give you hard-mode! (AQAN HAS A HUGE INDIGO AURA AROUND HIM, THE GROUND IS SHAKING, LAVA COMES FROM THE CRACKS AND SWIRLS AROUND AQAN) Trunks:(STAGERRING BACK) Wow.... (THE SCREEN IS COVERED WITH A WHITE FLASH, THE FLASH FADES AWAY AND THERE STANDS A MUCH MORE MUSCULAR AQAN) Aqan:Alright, good sir. Let us begin. Trunks:Wh-wha? (AQAN TELEPORTS INFRONT OF TRUNKS AND KNEES HIM IN THE STOMACH, HE THEN BLASTS HIM IN THE FACE) (TRUNKS IS HIT BY THE BLAST, AND IS AGAIN HIT BY A BLAST FROM BEHIND) (TRUNKS FINALLY REGAINS GROUND, AND PUNCHES AQAN IN THE STOMACH WHEN HE IS FLYING TOWARDS HIM) (AQAN JUST GRINS AND BLASTS TRUNKS INTO A HILL) (TRUNKS USES A BIG BANG ATTACK ON AQAN AS HE IS HEADING TOWARDS HIM) (AQAN IS SURPRISED AND GETS HIT) (TRUNKS TAKES THIS CHANCE AND KICKS AQAN INTO A HILL) (AQAN GETS UP, ONLY TO MEET A DOZEN BLASTS TO THE HEAD, AQAN FALLS DOWN AGAIN) (AQAN FINALLY FLYS OVER TO TRUNKS AND THEY BEGIN THEIR CLASH) (AQAN WINS AND KICKS TRUNKS IN THE STOMACH) (AQAN BLASTS TRUNKS TO THE GROUND BUT TRUNKS REGAINS CONTROL BEFORE HE HITS THE GROUND) (TRUNKS USES A BIG TREE CANNON TO TRY AND IMMOBILIZE AQAN, BUT AQAN CATCHES IT) (TRUNKS PUTS MORE SWEAT AND WORK INTO HIS BEAM AND THE BEAM OVERPOWERS AQAN) (FROM THE SMOKE EMERGES A UNINJURED BUT ANGRY AQAN) (TRUNKS GRINS AND TELEPORTS INFRONT OF AQAN, AND ATTEMPTS TO KICK AQAN) (AQAN DODGES THE KICK AND ELBOWS TRUNKS IN THE STOMACH) (TRUNKS FALLS TO THE GROUND BUT REGAINS FOOTING QUICKLY AND BLASTS AQAN JUST AS HE IS ABOUT TO REACH TRUNKS) (AQAN GETS HIT AND GETS ANGRY, HE STARTS EMITTING SMOKE FROM HOLES IN HIS BODY, SHOWING BUU'S TWO CENTS IN THE FUSION) (TRUNKS LANDS AND AQAN LANDS ALSO) Aqan:Well, well, well. You are starting to get on my nerves. Trunks:Really?! (PANTING) Aqan:Yes. It's time we did a classic showdown. Trunks:Wha---what do you mea---mean by that? Aqan:A beam clash. Trunks:Wh-----what? Aqan:Do your Big Twig Cannon or something to combat my Cookiecutter Beam. Trunks:Really?! We-well, you better be prepared.. Aqan:If only'' you could get prepared Trunks:Me? I got a little trick.. Trunks:You see, I have been fighting in my regular Super Saiyan state this whole time. Aqan:Your saying you can go Super Saiyan 2? Trunks:No, Goten can do that... but i can get more powerful thern him using a form BELOW THAT OF SUPER SAIYAN 2!! (TRUNKS BEGINS POWERING UP, THE WHOLE CONTINENT IS SHAKING, VOLCANOES ARE ERUPTING IN THE DISTANCE) Aqan:Ah, a transformation... (TRUNKS GETS MORE MUSCULAR, AND HIS HAIR BEGINS TURNING WHITE FOR SOME REASON) (TRUNKS GETS A RED AURA AROUND HIM, AND IT EXPLODES WITH ENERGY.) Aqan:Well, what is this? This is not a super saiyan form i have heard of... Trunks:Really? Call me by the name.... 'Super Trunks'. Aqan:You read alot of comic books, dont you? Trunks:wait what? Aqan:Nevermind, get ready. (TRUNKS BACKS UP, AND BEGINS POWERING UP) (AQAN SMIRKS, AND FORMS HIS HANDS IN THE BEAM POSISTION) Trunks:''Super Big Tree CANNON!!!! Aqan:COOKIECUTTER BEAM!!!!!!!!!!! (A RED BEAM COMES FROM AQANS HANDS AND A PURPLE ONE FROM TRUNKS'S) (THE TWO BEAMS CLASH AS A WHITE LIGHT FILLS THE SCREEN) Narrator:Meanwhile, on the lookout... Uub:Woah! This power is amazing! Korin:Oh look Trunks just overpowered Aqan! Wait, no Aqan is still in the game... Dende:Wow... Old Kai:Well, this is AMAZING! Kibito Kai:Aqan's powers risen up but Trunks is resisting! Dende:Aqan's power just went up... Narrator:Meanwhile, at the scene of the clash.. Trunks:YOUR REALLY GOOD! BUT NOT FOR LONG!!! HAAAAAA!!!!! Aqan:JUST GREAT!!!! (AQANS SIDE EXPLODES WITH ENERGY, IN THE DISTANCE, THE LOOKOUT SHAKES) (WHEN THE SMOKE CLEARS, NO SIGN IS LEFT OF AQAN) Trunks:Yes! I did it! I destroyed him! Pan:Trunks.... Good... job... Trunks:Well, i'm tired... (TRUNKS REVERTS BACK TO HIS REGULAR SUPER SAIYAN FORM) (GOTEN THEN ARRIVES IN THE DISTANCE) Goten:Hi Trunks! Wheres that Aqan dude? Trunks:He is gone. I killed him... Goten:Really? I never knew you were that strong. (TRUNKS'S MOUTH THEN GAPES OPEN) Trunks:I-i-impossible... Goten:Whats that energy? Aqan:I'm right here, boys. (AQAN TELEPORTS BEHIND TRUNKS AND KICKS HIM IN THE BACK, TRUNKS FALLS TO THE GROUND) Goten:Your Aqan?! Aqan:Yes, i am, now how about you get out of the away before i kill you. Goten:Never! (TRUNKS FLYS UP AGAIN) Trunks:I wasted that transformation... Goten:So you can't go into that Giga Super Saiyan wajumbo you were talking about? Trunks:I was Giga, but i reverted when i thought Aqan was dead. Aqan:Dead? Your Big Twig Cannon gave me MORE ENERGY. Heh. Trunks:SHUT UP! GIGANTIC BANG ATTACK!!!!! Aqan:Wha? (TRUNKS USES A BIGGER VERSION OF THE BIG BANG ATTACK AND IT HITS AQAN POINT BLANK) Aqan:GOD DAMMIT!! (TRUNKS THEN STARTS FIRING MANY BLASTS AT AQAN) Trunks:YOU WILL PAY FOR INJURING PAN, AND TIEN!!!!! (TRUNKS GETS A ORANGE AURA AROUND HIM AND HIS PUPILS DISSAPEAR) (TRUNKS STOPS FIRING) (AQAN EMERGES FROM THE SMOKE, COVERED IN BRUISES) Aqan:That.... "Giga" Super saiyan.. Goten:Whoa... Aqan:When you used it against me in the beam clash... Was just a regular Ultra Super Saiyan... Pan:Wha---- Aqan:This, is the true Giga Super Saiyan, Trunks. Giga Trunks:SO?!?! I JUST WANT YOU TO DIE! Aqan:Trunks, trunks.... Let your friend..... Goten have a turn... (AQAN BLASTS TRUNKS IN THE STOMACh, BUT HE IS UNAFFECTED) Giga Trunks:Fine.... Goten, make him suffer.. Alot... If you lose i'll rip his head off and-- Goten:How unpleasent... I won't lose, Trunks Narrator:Trunks seems to be so powerful that he is letting Goten take the torture of fighting Aqan! However, will Goten have enough power anyway to take down the deadly predator? Find out on the next episode of the New Generation! Category:Fan Fiction